Fairy Tail's Uchiha
by has29
Summary: Madara wakes from being betrayed by Zetsu and only has his Sharingan, Rinnegan and Wood release. Takes pace after Oracion Seis MadaraXMirajane
1. Falling

**This story will turn Madara into a good guy after he gets betrayed by black Zetsu Madara X Mirajane**

**I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima **

**I don't own Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Madara awoke; blurry eyed and looked around with the small amount of his remaining energy, surveying his current situation. He was startled to notice that he was falling through the sky at rapid speeds. When he looked over himself, he noticed that he was wearing his red iron-plated battle armour, and Uchiha battle robes.  
Still falling through the air, Madara took in the vast land around him and took note that it was completely different looking than his land, the Elemental Nations. He was somewhat relived, he wouldn't be known here like he was known as the man that brought the entire Shinobi world to its knees.  
The man whom single handily captured the nine Bijū and became the Jūbi's Sandaime Jinchūriki, the Second true wielder of the eyes of the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of Six Paths), Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He who sought to trap the world in the "everlasting peace" of the Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi), a genjutsu projected off of the moon. A place where there were no loser's, only winners!  
With his attempts to bring peace, Madara had killed many, nothing was meant to stand in his way of bringing peace! He was the saviour! Or so he had thought, until it happened…  
Madara was a unique looking man. He has waist length spikey black hair with blue tint. His bangs are shoulder length, and cover most of the right side of his face, hiding his eye which would look somewhat suspicious. Even he wouldn't lie about that. His eyes were coal black, but with the activation of his Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline limit); the Sharingan, his eyes would turn a marvellous red colour with three tomoe's on a ring around his pupil. He could take it to the next level; his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan wish has an intricate unique pattern that was a mix of his and his brother Izuna's, Mangekyō Sharingan. Lastly, he could make them a purple-grey colour, with black concentric rings around the pupil; this would signify the activation of the Rinnegan.  
What made him confused was that he seemed to look like his younger self, and didn't have the power of the Jūbi's Jinchūriki anymore, only his Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Mokuton (Wood Release) stolen from the Shodai Hokage (First Hokage), Hashirama Senju. He grunted trying to remember how this all happened.

* * *

_Flashback_  
_ "Now, the world is finally at peace within the Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi)… I am the saviour!" Madara shouted out in glee while laughing. He turned and faced the Uchiha and Naruto._  
_ "Why, do you persist to get in the way of peace?!" Madara inquired, generally curious. He would have to end them if they were a threat to his peace._  
_ *Splat*_  
_ Madara looked down to see "his" creation; Black Zetsu's hand sticking through his chest, Madara spat out a few globs of blood._  
_ "NOW, YOU WILL PERISH AND MOTHER SHALL FINALLY BE REBORN!" The traitor exclaimed hearing his victim scream in pain._  
_ End Flashback_

* * *

Madara tried to form a hand sign to cushion his fall but he was too tired and had no energy left. He decided to just wait and fall to the ground as his durability is extremely high. The legendary Uchiha closed his eyes and hoped for the best as he had no idea what was lurking beneath him…

* * *

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail...

"Looks like another brawl, hopefully nothing of value is broken." A white haired girl in a pink dress said, sighing.  
"Yeah, master wouldn't be very happy if he had to pay for more tables and chairs." Another girl with blond hair says, looking at a pink haired boy and dark haired boy get scolded by a redhead only to be interrupted suddenly…  
*CRASH*  
A long black haired man crashed down through the ceiling on his back. Everyone was looking at him shocked, as the two girls quickly rushed over to him. Several of the males also went and picked him up and carried him to the basement quickly, but carefully.

* * *

**Please review and fav also check out 'uncageduzu' for helping me improve this.**


	2. Of course you can join Fairy Tail!

**Welcome to the second chapter please enjoy, favorite and follow**

**I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima **

**I don't own Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

The Uchiha didn't expect to hit the floor as hard as he did. As his eyes awoke once more he felt his back and winced. 'Ow! That hurt more than anticipated! I definitely should have used a Jutsu,' he thought, already regretting his stubborn decision. Madara glanced around the room that he was occupying to see that it was a sort of hospital or medical room. Giving his body and it's location a once over, he seemed to be on a bed; shirtless and with bandages around his chest.

"It looks like you're finally awake," a feminine voice gently stated, breaking him out of his train of thought. He turned to see a beautiful women; with large, dark blue eyes and a worried expression. He looked down only to see her massive breasts that were covered up by a bright pink dress that showed most of her legs and upper chest.

"Where… am I..?" Madara inquired carefully. "Who are you pretty lady," He finished. Madara could have sworn that she blushed at his rather cheesy comment.

"You're currently in Magnolia, one of the main cities in the Kingdom of Fiore. I take it that you are not from around here?" Another voice broke in, which caused him to turn to the other side to see four people. The first was a cheery looking teen that reminded him somewhat of Naruto Uzumaki, he had a unique hair colour; salmon, and on his shoulder was a… flying cat?! Another women, the one that had just spoken was scarlet haired and wore a breast plate, blue skirt and black boots. Finally, there was a busty blond haired woman wearing a short blue skirt, a white top with blue trim and she had strange golden keys.

Not wanting to anger her, Madara slowly nodded which confirms that he is indeed not from here. 'Heh, no one knows me… I guess it's safe to give my name.' Madara took a moment to think, to try and act a bit kinder than he normally would have. That left a bitter taste in his mouth, but how often did you get a second chance?

"Well hello… My name is Madara… Uchiha..!" He exclaimed somewhat awkwardly, and with a dramatic pause for his name. His name was well known back home, so it was sort of habit. Madara was hoping for the best and it went rather well if he did say so himself. Everyone proceeded to politely introduced themselves to him.  
Madara pointed to the famous Fairy Tail guild symbol. "What's that symbol?" he asked, curiosity laced his tone. Everyone in the room fell silent in surprise that he didn't know their guild symbol, nor had he seemingly ever heard of Fairy Tail. But, they then soon remembered that he was a foreigner so it was to be expected.

"Well, it is our guild, Fairy Tail's symbol. We are a pretty famous guild. Oh, I believe that you don't know what a guild is, right?" The white haired beauty that he recalled was named Mirajane stated.

Madara shook his head negatively, "Nope no clue."

"Well, a guild is where the people that have magic abilities come and join becoming member's and meet new people. A guild is just like- no, it is one massive family! We each help teach our fellow member's, and train our abilities together." The blonde who told him that her name was Lucy explained to him.

"Well…" the Uchiha trailed off, "can I join?" Madara asked them somewhat hopefully.

"HELL YEAH! BUT, YOU HAVE TO BE STRONG AS HELL!" the pink haired boy –Natsu, if he recalled correctly- shouted with some glee. The kid started to act more and more like that Naruto brat, only with a flying blue cat instead of a Bijū, or multiple rather. Nobody knew what kind of ludicrous strength the legendary Madara Uchiha possessed.  
Then, straight away the door flew open with a small man measuring at least 3ft and not much taller walked in. He was wearing a white cloak with a light fur collar, he looked to be about 82 years old to Madara's eyes, and his eyes never missed a thing.  
"Master!" Everyone chorused with a shout as they saw him enter. Madara guessed he had to ask that man if he could join the guild.  
The elderly man looked at Madara dead in the eyes, with fiery burning eyes that seemed to look through his soul and all he had ever done. Madara returned the stare, unflinchingly and with a blank expression. But, then Makarov saw those memories of his crimes and began to open his mouth to reject his offer until he saw that the sins had been torn and ripped to shreds as his sins seemed to have been removed from his body, the man had righted his wrongs, or tried to. Makarov quickly reconsidered.

"Of course you may join Fairy Tail! But, we will have to open an exhibition match to gauge your skill level." They all looked surprised because they had absolutely no idea who he was at all, except for the master.

"Well master his injuries will heal, but not fully in a few hours" Mira informed the group.

* * *

**Once again thanks 'uncageduzu' for the help.**

**Please Review, Fav and Follow **


	3. Fight Me!

**Ok hey guys I'm back and now I have included the Rinnegan but he can activate it at any time so Madara has that and a quick question should I do pairing or no, if yes who is with Madara. Anyway, LETS BEGIN! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima **

**I don't own Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

A few hours after the hospital meeting, Madara awoke from his slumber remembering what happened, and how he was invited to join a guild called Fairy Tail. He also recalled being told about this world and "magic". To him, magic essentially seemed like the chakra of this world, only it seemed more akin to Sage mode and Senjutsu chakra (Sage jutsu chakra), as alike to that; one's magic reserves where refilled by something called Eternano which was in every single living organism, and the atmosphere as well.  
The former villain moves out of the infirmary bed -fast and silent like a Shinobi- and heads out of the small room into the extremely long hallway that made him fairly dizzy. Madara quickly closed the door and returned to his room in order to get changed into his regular Uchiha battle robes, and armor, trying not to damage his body any further than he already had. He picked up his equipment and headed out back into the hallway only to hear a soft voice talking to him.

"So, are you healed up to the point that you can walk?" Madara turned to see a very familiar person with white hair, large blue eyes, and a smiling face. It was Mirajane that was talking to him. He quickly nodded to the attractive woman, making her smile brightly.  
"Should I show you the way to Fairy Tail, seeing as you're not from here?" She offered him.

"Yes, thank you. I would like to meet everyone in the guild," he answered. Seeing her turn to walk out, Madara promptly followed her as they exited to hospital. Looking around Madara took note that the town was massive, as big as all the villages in the Elemental Nations put together. The houses were mostly made out of strong stone, and all were different colors. There was quite the variety of buildings; some were tall which Madara guessed were not houses.  
While he was following behind Mira she turned to him and asked, "So, what kind of magic do you use?" The question fazed him. 'I don't have magic I guess I'll tell her about Chakra,' he thought.

"Well I don't really use magic…" Mira then looked at him taken by surprised.

"What do you use then?" The girl questioned.  
"You see, where I'm from we have something called Chakra that runs through our body and it can control elements and such. Chakra is composed of two components; a physical and spiritual portion which is mixed together and they we can utilize Ninjutsu," he lectured the surprised woman.

"I guess you learn something new every day," she mused in surprise at the new information. When they finished talking, Madara looked up and saw a massive stone structure and a giant sign that read "Fairy Tail", the Uchiha was amazed by the building.  
"Lets go in!" Mirajane exclaimed cheerfully as they entered. Madara's expression soon changed to a very surprised one, because when he looked around he could only see chaos as chairs were flying cross the room everyone fighting, but no one was angry or sad, they all had happy faces. Well, all except 3; a pink haired boy, a dark blue haired boy, and a scarlet haired lady. In fact, they looked familiar to him, except the dark haired boy. The pinkie was Natsu Dragneel if he could remember correctly. The redhead was named Erza Scarlet, a fitting last name. Erza slammed their heads together. Madara looked to Mira who was seemingly ignoring the entire fiasco.  
"Don't worry its normal this happens all the time," Mira spoke, answering the unspoken question, it was the most common question among newcomers.  
Madara just shrugged indifferently and followed her to the bar's counter that was located in the middle, where a familiar looking small old man stood watching him approach.

"So, you came to join after all?" Makarov asked the approaching Madara who just nodded not caring to talk.  
"Well… welcome aboard! I'm just going to say that things get awfully exiting around here!" Madara just ignored him. Makarov continued, "and also you'll have to sign this," he said, handing him a sheet of paper which he spent no time thinking about it.

Name: Madara Uchiha  
Age: 27  
Magic: Wood, Gravity, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang, wind, fire, earth, lightning, and water.

When Madara had completed filling it out he then handed it back to the master who read it wide-eyed.  
"M-master, are you ok?" Mira asked him somewhat concerned, but also curious.  
"You have mastered many elements," Makarov complimented.  
"Thanks."  
"Well, the job board is over there; it's where you do jobs and earn money. The board is updated every once in a while with new requests." When he said that Madara walked straight over there to get a job, not listening to what Makarov had to say. When he got closer he saw a flaming fist coming straight his way, but Madara simply dodged it with incredible ease and his mind said 'What slow speeds…' Natsu instead hit the wall and recovered.  
"I have been wanting to fight you for some time… ever since we saw you. So, FIGHT ME!" Natsu roared in excitement.**  
_**

* * *

**Oh Cliffhanger ending Natsu is in for a treat. **

**Review, Fav and Following is appreciated **

**Bye!**


	4. The Fight!

**So as many have requested longer chapter,here is a very long chapter! Also this may be spoilers for those who have not read the latest manga chapter of Naruto.**

**Not only that but Madara is going to be alot stronger that Gildarts.**

* * *

The words of a passionate young man with a familiar voice rung through in his mind that he had been fighting for a long time, the boy who he reminded him of was Naruto. Naruto had golden blond hair that reached up high in the air and also three whisker marks on each side of his face, deep light blue eyes. It had also reminded Madara of the Jinchūriki's last words to him.

* * *

_Flashback_  
_ "ARRGHHHHH!" Madara Screamed in absolute pain as a hand Speared threw the left side of his chest almost hitting his heart._

_ "Madara! Fight back there's no need to for the infinite Tsukuyomi! You can stop this, stop being an evil criminal!" Madara was shocked as he heard those words come out of Naruto's mouth, it almost changed so he decided to act upon it._  
_ As he moved his arms to counter black Zetsu it was already over Madara had been turned into Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the projenitor of chakra, and the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of Six Path's) mother. The fallen Uchiha saw nothing but darkness as his vision faded._  
_ Madara had time to think about everything. What Black Zetsu had said; how he was really Kaguya's will, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki?! He realised, everything must have been a lie set up by that scheming gooey black bastard! Madara chuckled, a hollow chilling laugh._

_ "Oh, the irony…" Madara mused bitterly. He had dedicated his life to try and find peace, bring it; end the curse of Shinobi and chakra! But, he had used people as he himself had been used. The only difference was that he was certain that he could undo the damage in the dream world. Maybe, it was nothing by a stupid, delusional thing; putting the world in an Infinite Genjutsu. Maybe that Naruto Uzumaki brat was right?! Maybe Hashirama too… He had been such a fool._  
_ Light, it seemed that his vision was slowly returning. Was he even dead? Madara didn't know, what he did know however was looking down at himself; he could see that he was no longer in the state of being the Jūbi's Jinchūriki. It seemed that Hashirama's face that was on his left pectoral muscle was also gone, and somehow healed. The space that was once compact around him expanded which allowed Madara to channel some chakra into a seal at the back of his neck that summoned an extra Uchiha battle robe top and his samurai style armor. Madara quickly put them both back on, now fully clothed he realised that it was still getting lighter and lighter around him._  
_ Several seconds passed and Madara had to shield his eyes because of the change in light, he moved his hand away and could feel the breeze of the wind. He looked around curiously, and was startled to find himself in the area of where he initiated the Mugen Tsukuyomi (Infinite Tsukuyomi) and was betrayed. He also noted that he was standing up, strange… _  
_ "Madara?!" he heard a familiar voice call out it was Naruto's. His eyes darting behind him he could see the Uzumaki clad in his Rikudō Senjutsu mode (Six Paths Senjutsu mode) glowing a brilliant orange, and next to him the Uchiha brat who he had run through with his own sword, Tomoe'd Rinnegan glaring warily at Madara._  
_ "Hn…" Madara grunted. He formed a hand seal. Both Naruto and Sasuke tensed; Sasuke more so. Madara's Rinnegan seemed to glow._  
_ "Sasuke, you better break everyone out of the Mugen Tsukuyomi! (Infinite Tsukuyomi) If it stays like this much longer some of the people might have some... strange Zetsu parts!" Naruto spoke seriously, eyeing both Madara and Sasuke. Sasuke agreed, albeit reluctantly, while Madara was no longer the Jūbi's Jinchūriki with the Shinju, he still had two Rinnegan eyes and was the dōjutsu's original user, he would be big trouble to either one of them by themselves, but he was confident that Naruto could handle the man._  
_ Very well Naruto… I'll be back soon. Just, don't do anything reckless," Sasuke said with a smirk as he dashed off._  
_ "What happened to the traitor?" Madara asked._

_ Black Zetsu is dead, Kaguya is sealed for all eternity," Naruto spoke. Madara nodded._  
_ "Very well," Madara spoke, he performed a second seal._

_ Naruto's eyes widened and he lowered his guard seeing the handseals._  
_ "Madara, you're going to-" Naruto stated only to be interrupted._

_ "Quiet child, I must concentrate," Madara spoke sternly._

_ Madara channelled all of his remaining chakra, his Rinnegan pulsed and glowed._  
_ "**Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!" (Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique) **_  
_ The effect was instantaneous. The King of hells head rose in front of Madara and souls of the deceased Allied Shinobi Forces flew through the air and back to the bodies of their owners, the bodies also rapidly healed any damage. All over people were "awaking" from death. Madara panted as he continued a single train of thought; he was going to try to correct his mistakes and he was determined to revive them, it was both the least and most he could do._  
_ Madara completed the Jutsu before either Naruto or he knew it. Madara's hair didn't turn white however, as unlike both Nagato and Obito, the Rinnegan was his thus would not drain his life force, but he had used all of his remaining chakra so he would die anyway._

_ "Thank you… but why, Madara?" Naruto said sincerely. Madara chuckled at the question._

_ "It seems that I too, shall believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki. Make sure that you bring and keep peace here," Madara spoke. _  
_ Naruto grinned. "But, you did help bring it! As wrong as your plans were, without your goal there would have never been an alliance! So, thank you, Madara. Not for your tyranny, but for helping me, reviving these people, and believing in me! I promise I will keep this peace." Madara smirked at his words but was speechless. Despite all he had done, the kid still told him that he had helped in bringing peace indirectly._  
_ A noise roused both Madara's and Naruto's attention, looking the direction of it they both saw the Edo Hokage's._

_ "M-madara?!" Hashirama shouted pointing an accusing finger causing Madara to sweat drop._  
_ "You're dying aren't you," Hashirama stated rhetorically. Madara just grunted._

_ "May you get me my Gunbai Hashirama?" Madara asked, "It's should be just over there." Madara pointed as he collapsed to the ground. Hashirama darted off despite Tobirama's protests. He came back moments later and laid the Gunbai by Madara's side. _  
_ "Thank you and sorry, Hashirama," Madara apologized. Tobirama's mouth dropped open and Hashirama smiled._

_ "Its fine, I'm glad to have my brother back, Madara!" Hashirama said with a grin. Madara chuckled._

_ "It seems it's my time… I chose to believe in Naruto Uzumaki he will be the keeper peace," Madara said seriously making the Hokage's eyes all widen. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. _  
_ Madara's eyes grew heavy until he could no longer hold them open; he clutched his Gunbai as he let the embraced death once again.__  
_ Madara opened his eye to find himself passing the clouds into a city called Magnolia, the place he's in now._  
_ End flashback_

* * *

He was forced to say no until he heard Makarov speak up, "That would be a great idea, and it also can be your exhibition match."

"Master, are you sure? Natsu may be a little too strong," Mira urged worried.

"Which is why it will also make it easier to rank him in," Makarov retorted.  
The decision was already made and he would be fighting Natsu, but Madara didn't underestimate his abilities; he knew he would crush him.  
The Uchiha walked to the front to exit to the backyard for the fight, the pinkette ran out wasting his energy already. Madara thought that they were insulting him with a weakling. They reached the back along with most of the guild; they stood two meters apart with Madara having his arms crossed, bored half lidded eyes, not caring as he knew he would win. All the while Natsu was the opposite, his arms high above to face level and extremely exuberant. Makarov came in and checked to see if they were ready and shouted, "Begin!"

Natsu started it of by setting his hands ablaze and charged Madara, whom just stood there unfolding his arms. Natsu came to rushing to Madara right side and attacked with his left hand, **"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"** Natsu shouted the attacks name, only to have Madara raise his right arm and grab the dragonslayer by the neck, slamming him into the ground with unimaginable speed. With Natsu's arms flailing in the air, Madara quickly grabbed them turning him around causing his face to dig into the ground as Madara placed his foot on his head making it go deeper in the ground. Just for good measure his other foot on his hands so he didn't try and escape his lock. It caused everyone in Fairy Tail to be surprised at how quickly he was winning.  
**"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"** Natsu screamed, allowing him to shoot a burst of fire from his mouth and go up into the air which made it look like the newbie was surfing the fire user. It surprised Madara how tactical it was and decided that it was time for him to attack. He used his normal speed and charged at the boy and was five times faster than Natsu, making it almost impossible to see him. Madara kicked Natsu in the gut and then gave him a solid knee to the face, sending him up high in to the air. The Shinobi jumped to the pinkette and pounded his heel into his torso mid-air sending him down to the ground earning him a victory by knocking him out.

Every single guild member and a few civilians were extremely shocked with his easy victory and with no show of magic, while Makarov was very shocked as he ran over to help the knocked out Natsu from the ground. HE then turned to Madara.  
"That was extraordinary, well done match. I would rate you as A ranked wizard as you beat him with no magic! It's simply, astounding!"  
Madara didn't care much; he knew he was going to win anyway, so he merely responded with a nod before going back to the guild to pick up a job that sounded ok.  
He went towards to board skimming and scanning it to find a reasonably good one that was picked as he reached for it, he turned to see the redhead that had helped him.

"Good job on that match it was great, I want to know if you would like to help us on this job with me, Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Wendy who ill introduce you to?" She asked as Madara nodded remembering Natsu's the one who he just beat up.

"Well whats the job?" He also asked while she handed it to him.

_Please help take down a large dark guild._

_Reward:50,000 Jewel _

It seems good he thought and fairly easy with good price.

"We're doing it tomorrow 10:00 at the train station be there!" She stated

So Madara was finally doing a job and with a group.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
